Cromático
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Su vida era como una escala cromática. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.
1. Gris platinado

**Summary**: Su vida era como una escala cromática.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.

**Número de palabras**: 155 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**_Gris platinado_**

Draco observó los ojos grises, tan parecidos a los suyos, que lo miraban con curiosidad y agarraba un dedo con su pequeña mano.

—Él será diferente- escuchó la voz de su esposa Astoria susurrarle. Alzó la vista para ver como ella le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, agotada después de en arduo trabajo de parto.

Asintió en silencio. Pasó una mano con cuidado, con el temor de provocar algún daño, por la pequeña cabeza, cepillando los pocos pelos rubios que había.

—Será diferente a nosotros, Draco. No dejaremos que cometa nuestros errores- susurró. Draco vio como ella cerraba los ojos antes de rendirse pacíficamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

Volvió a observar a aquellos ojos grises que seguían observándolo. Ojos grises que eran ajenos al futuro y de que lo depararan, y que él mismo se encargara de que nada malo le suceda en su tránsito de crecimiento y aprendizaje. De no cometer sus mismos errores.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Corto lo sé pero es así como lo piden. Como verán será el inicio de la serie de drabbles que tengo en mente y que pronto subire.

Por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	2. Blanco nieve

**Summary**: Su vida era como una escala cromática.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.

**Número de palabras**: 155 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**Blanco nieve**

Scorpius a sus cinco años ya amaba a la nieve. Amaba a la nieve tanto como comprar helados de Florean Fortescou junto con su madre. El simple hecho de ver como los copos de nieve caían dando graciosas piruetas, anunciando la llegada del frió y con ello el invierno, hacía que su humor aumentara a mil.

—El helado está hecho con nieve- aseguró con convicción y sin dejar de saborear su helado de vainilla. Su favorito y el de su padre.

— ¿Ah sí?- preguntó Astoria con diversión.

—Si- dijo el pequeño. Astoria rió al ver a su hijo asegurar firmemente su argumento sobre la nieve y el helado.

Y otra cosa más que Scorpius amaba demasiado junto la nieve y el helado, era la sonrisa de su mamá. Esa sonrisa blanca, bonita y que siempre le dedicaba solamente a él. Como ahora, que le sonreía haciendo su rostro brillar, simplemente le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y corto otra vez pero es así como lo piden.

Por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	3. Rojo escarlata

**Summary**: Su vida era como una escala cromática.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.

**Número de palabras**: 155 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

_**Rojo escarlata**_

Fue un rojo intenso lo primero que vio después de que el humo se disipara. El Expreso de Hogwarts era tan intenso y a la vez glorioso, que le quitó el aliento de golpe, perdiendo el hilo de la conversación de su padre sobre no agachar nunca la mirada, siempre mirar hacia el frente.

—Y siempre debes estar orgulloso de ser tu mismo- dijo Draco mientras avanzaba. Scorpius que trataba de alcanzar a su padre, asintió en silencio. Se estiró en puntillas para tener una mejor vista del tren.

Y es que el tren capturaba toda su atención, que no notó las miradas fugaces de curiosidad que eran dirigidas hacia él y su familia. Su atención estaba posada solamente en el Gran Expreso escarlata, aquel que lo llevaría a lo que sería prontamente su nuevo hogar.

—Y pase lo que pase, diviértete ¿Sí?- preguntó poniéndose en la línea de visión del menor.

—Si- aseguró asintiendo.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y Corto lo sé ¿pero que se puede hacer?

Por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	4. Azul intenso

**Summary**: Su vida era como una escala cromática.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.

**Número de palabras**: 155 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**_Azul intenso_**

Era como el cielo claro.

Tan claro y brillante.

Era casi igual de brillante como en los cielos de los campos suizos donde solía dar largas caminatas acompañadas de charlas en las mañanas, en la compañía de su abuela Narcissa.

Y a la vez muy cristalinos como las aguas de las riveras francesas, el lugar favorito de su madre para nadar, donde vacacionó el verano anterior, y que últimamente se estaba volviendo su lugar favorito.

El azul de sus ojos eran tan brillantes y a la vez hermosos, que le provocaban ganas de mirarlos largos tiempos, en silencio, y nunca cansarse de ello. También le daba esa sensación de tranquilidad, donde dejaba aún lado todos sus problemas y solo estaba en paz, tal y cual como lo estaba en esos dos lugares.

—_Hola_\- saludó.

Él sonrió.

—_Hola_\- devolvió.

Ella sonrió.

Y su mirada, por muy efímero, débil o corto que haya sido el momento, brilló.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Y otro corto. Ya falta un capitulo para completar esta serie de drabbles. Ya imaginaran quien es la que tiene los ojos azules que a Scorpius tanto le gusta ¿no?

Como dije ¡solo falta uno más!

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


	5. Amarillo alegre

**Summary**: Su vida era como una escala cromática.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "El pequeño heredero Malfoy" del foro First Generation: The story before the books.

**Número de palabras**: 155 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**_Amarillo alegre_**

Scorpius observó maravillado como las pequeñas flores destacaban en la cabellera pelirroja de la menor.

También observó atentamente como las manos pequeñas hacían con destreza una corona de flores de color amarillo.

— _¿Crees que a mami le guste mi corona?_\- preguntó la niña mostrando su trabajo.

Dejó de mirar a las flores que estaban adornando en la cabellera de su hija y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, mi amor. A ella le va a encantar- aseguró y vio como el rostro de su hija se iluminaba con alegría.

Miró en silencio como su hija nuevamente se sumía en concentración, con el ceño levemente fruncido, haciendo más coronas con las flores amarillas que rodeaban el prado donde estaban sentados.

La pequeña corrió hacia una lapida cercana de donde se encontraban y depositó todas las coronas que hizo y las flores que sobraron.

—Para ti mami. Espero que te guste.

Y Scorpius estaba seguro que a Rose le encantaría.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Corto y con una pizca mezclada de melancolía y alegría.

Y llegamos al final de esta serie de drabbles. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;)

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
